Mafia Crossing
by The-Metal
Summary: Welcome to Abyssus: a city filled to the brim with mafioso's, corruption, betrayal and disaster at every corner; where each day is a fight just to stay alive. When Arrikuzu moves in, things can only get worse. Can he defeat Tom Nook and The Black Masks?
1. Chapter 1

**MAFIA CROSSING**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING NOR THE CHARACTERS CONTAINED WITHIN THE STORY (Save for Arrik, as he is my OC) ANIMAL CROSSING IS THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO COPYRIGHT 2001-2009_

**Day The First, Chapter One**

"Hey Mac, get up."

Arrikuzu was awoken by the porter of the train, appropriately named 'Porter'. Arrik straightened himself out, and pondered how things worked in where he was going. Was it customary or necessary for the porters of the train to wake up the passengers? To Arrik, it was like getting woken up from your nights sleep in a hotel, or getting people to tell you what groceries to buy. It was total madness, but he had to be a good ambassador now that he was on the one way train to Abyssus. It was part of a project that his former city wanted him to do, and he did everything to his best intent. Porter gave him a coffee, and he stirred the milk and sugar packs into it with a plastic instrument as he fought to stay awake. The train stopped to pick up more passengers, and Arrikuzu put his face into his left hand as he sipped his coffee. Everyone got into a seat, but Arrik was surprisingly all alone.

Until, an anthromorphic cat about stepped on. He had bluish fur, red eyes and a shirt that was checkered red and black. He observed Arrik intently, and after a bit of thought, helped himself to the seat adjacent of Arrik. "Hello!" He greeted cheerfully. Arrik didn't have much energy to speak up, but he managed to say hello back. He wanted to say _"Dude, you're a __**cat**__." _But didn't want to come off as being impolite. After Arrik downed his coffee, and crushed the drained cup in his hand, he spoke up. "So, why are you headed to Abyssus?" He said in his monotone voice. To be honest, Arrik wanted to stay out of this conversation. He always was a loner, and he valued his privacy, although he knew people like this guy. (But not many of them were cats) Just talking to them just fuels the fire of his annoyance. "Oh, I'm just heading over to visit a friend. My name is Rover. What's yours?" "My name is Arrikuzu." Arrik greeted. "What a funny name…" Rover mused before laughing out loud. Rover's very aura made Arrik cringe in embarrassment, and he mumbled "Whatever" under his breath before Rover stopped laughing and spoke to Arrik again. "What about you?" One glance, and Arrik didn't perceive Rover as the most understanding (or very intelligent) type, but he decided explaining his predicament was worse than hiding it. "I'm part of an introduction plan that was sent by my hometown. I'm an ambassador from Canada, and I'm here to investigate how the people here live while I'm embedding my own roots." "Hm. It sounds pretty important." Rover said. Arrik was pleased. It looked like he was finally getting somewhere. "To us it is. We've been examining the Abyssions, via satellite for a year or so now, and I was the one person picked by my city, and my country to live here, I guess." Arrik said as he hauled a comb through his jet black hair.

Rover frowned and gave Arrik a serious look. He stared into Arrik for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke up once again, with a much lower voice than before. "Then, there's something I should tell you." _"Uh oh. This sounds bad…" _Arrikuzu thought as he prepared himself. Rover placed his elbow up on the table, slouching a bit as he leaned in closer. He spoke in barely a whisper. "I'm going here because I have a debt to pay to the Black Masks. I'll likely die in the process of grubbing up enough coin by my deadline, and the Black Masks don't find the post office reliable enough. If you're a smart cookie, you'd hop on the next train back to wherever you came from, and risk jail time there for not fulfilling your duty." He said before going back into his seat.

Rover bit his bottom lip as he waited for Arrik's response to his predicament. He couldn't wait any longer, and decided to continue speaking. "How much money do you have on you? That will determine your survival rate." "With all due respect, I don't intend on giving charity to a story I can't even verify to be true-"Rover practically jumped over the table and grappled Arrik's collar. "Listen here, buddy! I risked death just by having this conversation! The least you could do is telling me your monetary amount!" Arrikuzu was surprised by Rover's sudden outburst, but he remained calm. "Get your hands off of me." He ordered. Rover went back to his side. Arrik swore he heard him snarl in anger. "Now that you're stable, I can remain comfortable in my knowledge that I have fifty grand with me. Abbysion Currency, at that." Rover's eyes widened, but the greed in them burned out just as quickly as it came in. "I see. You're going to buy a house, yes?" He continued, looking away from Arrik, and viewed the scenery that was flying past them. "Yes…" Arrik said, unaware of what Rover was getting at. They remained silent throughout the rest of the ride.

"We have reached the gates of Abyssus. We will be at Abyss Station in ten minutes. Thank you for choosing Drunken Monkey Express." The driver said over the intercom. Rover sighed as he continued to look out the window. Arrik regarded him. It was clear that his heart was in his throat, but Arrik decided the point was beyond pursuit. The train finally stopped, and the pair obtained their luggage before starting to head out. Arrik was amazed by the fact that no one else was getting off. All they did was stare at the two. Unlike Arrik, Rover didn't look back. Arrik sighed, part in fatigue, part in sadness, and part in fear. "This is going to be a long five years." He said as he dismounted the train and walked into the station, which was completely barren. "Welcome to Hell." Rover said silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day The First, Chapter Two**

Arrik surveyed the barren land of Abyssus, and knew that Rover was half right. He was about to turn around when he was interrupted by someone. This someone wore a brown coat that looked as if it seen better days, had greasy black fur, and glasses. He was quite stout, and carried a briefcase. It appeared to be a muskrat. "Hello. My name is Lyle. I'm the land owner here." "I see. I'd like to buy a house then." "… I think I can arrange that. Come with me." Llyle at least, seemed nice enough, albeit a bit shabby. Arrik noticed that Rover was no where to be seen since they left the station. _"He probably ditched me. At least I can live here with the knowledge he'll get killed by those 'Black Mask' fellows. What a rogue." _Arrik thought as Carlyle lead him to a nice looking house (Or at least, nice looking compared to their surroundings.) "My asking price is 25,000, but I can take out a loan." "I see." Arrikuzu decided there was no advantage to lying to the man, so he paid him, and Carlyle said "I'll send you a contract of selling agreement in a few days. Until then, enjoy your new home…"

**Night The First, Chapter Two**

He woke up at nighttime. He had safely lived in Abyssus for a few hours, and he still didn't realize what Rover was talking about. He discovered that there was a letter in his mailbox. He opened it up, and read it. It was rather brief, but something about the parchment made him want to obey the directions. The parchment was white, save for a black stripe going horizontal across the paper. On the stripe were two dots, not too far away from each other. If Rover was to be trusted, Arrikuzu knew it was the paper of the Black Masks. Enclosed in the envelope was a map of Abyssus.

"_Dear Citizen,_

_Please come to the building on Acre D-5 intact. There's someone here who wants to see you."_

There was no return address on the envelope, or a name written on the bottom right hand corner of the page. Arrikuzu gulped as he looked at the map. The building the sender mentioned was at the bottom corner of town. Apparently the sender of the letter wanted him to go to a museum. He observed his surroundings intently, and made his move by running headlong into the forest village, the moon his only light source. It wasn't the letter that freaked him out as much as the direction on it. _"Please come to the building on Acre D-5 __**intact…"**_ The fact that he had obtained a letter from the Black Masks in not even twenty four hours of his citizenship wasn't much scarier than the fact that whoever sent it didn't expect him to make it to the museum alive.

He learned a few unsavory things about some of the other inhabitants of the village of Abyssus. Some of them were involved in the drug trade. Arrik noticed a trade going down between two people between him and a tree. He put his back to the tree as he breathed heavily. He smelled volcanic ashes. He looked above, and discovered that the entire town of Abyssus was built near a volcano named Corona Mountain. He overheard them talking, and he discovered that the recipients name was Rod, and he was getting his fix from a dealer named Benedict. After he bought his smack, Rod ran away into the trees. "Heheheheh…" Benedict laughed as he began to stroll away. Arrik looked at him as he walked away. He had a mane of blondish white feathers that looked silver in the moon. He was of short statue although visually muscular. He wore elevated linoleum boots and was covered head to toe in leather. He had a red crest. Long though his hair was, Arrikuzu could see he had a piece of cloth wrapped around the middle of his face.

He was a Black Mask. Arrik was sure of it.

Arrik crept around the tree hoping to get a better glance at him. "Who goes there?!" Arrik heard Benedict cock a gun. If Arrik knew mafias, it was likely a Silenced Desert Eagle. Arrik was in no hurry to get a 50. Caliber Gun pointed at his head, so he scuttled along the other side of the tree and crouched. Benedict fired, the bullet going through the trunk of the tree. "Heh." He clucked before blowing over the muzzle of the gun. As he turned to walk away, something jumped out of the tree and attacked. With a knife the thing hit Benedict's gun away. Benedict was quicker, and unsheathed his own jagged knife to meet that of his assailant. The blades flashed as the clanging of metal meeting metal filled the radius of Arrik's hearing. Arrik gazed at his own pocket. He remembered he pocketed a dagger before he left home just in case what Rover said was true. He took a deep breath before he leaped out of safety and joined the fray. "Graah!" Benedict snarled as he pushed his attacker off of him and attacked Arrikuzu.

Although Arrik was pretty good with close range weapondry, he preferred swords, and wasn't handy with attack knifes and daggers. He was skilled enough to fend off Benedict, who was obviously well versed in the ways of the blade. Eventually Benedict didn't like the look of the battle's tide, and jumped up into the air. Arrik defended the blow from the knife that was sure to follow, but it didn't. Benedict surprised him, and instead of a blow from his knife, Benedict put his sandalled foot forward and gave Arrik a kick to the jaw that sent him back. The assailant from before came to his rescue. Benedict saw it coming, and gave him a punch to the gut which sent him into one of the trees. Benedict picked up the gun and cocked it, but Arrik swung him around. He fired the gun into the forest moments before Arrik thrust his hand down, and gave Benedict a cut that nearly grazed his left eye. Blood was pouring out of his face, and his mask was cut off. "Crossing a Black Mask Elite…? You'll pay for that with your life." He snarled before he ran into the forest. "Are you alright?" Arrik asked his savior. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry you had to see that." The ghostly samaritan said to Arrik. He had a Shinobi hood on, a hat of black cloth that was secured around his skull by a metal band that was fastened around his forehead, although two pink ears were visible. "My name is Snake, but it looks like we won't have much time to talk…" And Snake was right: They observed that a blossom of red and orange fire was spreading through the forest. Benedict must have lit a fire on his way out, and caused a blaze. They ran through the village to Acre D-5 before the fire could get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Night The First, Chapter Three**

They finally made it to the mouth of the Abyssus Museum, located on D-5 before the fire. They were near an ocean anyway, so the pair didn't see any danger. The Museum itself was radiant looking, appearing to be made of ivory by the moonlight that bounced off the sea. Viper noticed Arrik looking at the ocean. He decided to interrupt. "As much as I'd like to partake, observing the scenery isn't the reason why we're here. C'mon." He said as he headed into the darkness of the door. Arrik was about to enter after him, but Vipers hand shot out and prevented him from accessing it. "Hold it. You received a letter like this, no?" he said, before pulling out a letter, the same letter than Arrik got. Arrik showed it to him, and Viper let him progress.

They entered. Viper fumbled about as he found the light switch. A large chandelier lit up, in the middle of the ceiling. Arrik looked up. A beautiful medley of paintings was on the roof. On the top left corner of the ceiling was the artists name, 'Sir Gaston'. A grandfather clock was displayed at the front of the museum, next to stairs that lead upwards. "Come with me." Viper said shortly after Arrik finished looking. Viper descended a series of staircases on the left hand wall. Arrik followed after. "Viper, there's a lot of smoke buildup here. Did the fire spread?" Arrik worried. "No. Just a lot of people smoking tonight, I guess." Arrik was confused, but he followed the Shinobi down the stairs until they reached an open door at the very bottom of the building. Viper went inside, and Arrik followed. To Arriks surprise, they were in a bar. There was a brown feathered owl in a dickie who was sipping wine between smoking a pipe. "Sir Blathers!" Viper said as he kneeled. "There's no need for that bowing stuff, I've told you that a thousand times. You just do it to make it more dramatic." The man named Blathers said to Viper. Viper seemed to be agitated by this comment. "I do not!" "Hmph." Blathers said as he laid steel colored eyes on Arrikuzu.

"Hm. So, you're…?" "My name is Arrikuzu." "Ah, I see." Blathers swung around, his dickie swaying as he spun. "In that case, welcome to our little army. We're a secret society dedicated to stop the Emperor from his reign of tyranny." "I'm enlisting in an army?" "Indeed. I trust you got my letter on the intercepted Black Mask parchment? Knowing any cur would join when they see the parchment, and the fact that it would go through the post office without interceptance, I figured it was the right choice to do that." The man drank the last of his wine and placed the glass on the counter. "There's one detail you overlooked…" Viper spoke up. "Oh?" Blathers challenged. "You put the address _directly_ on the letter. Are you sure the Black Masks won't come?" Viper squeaked. A small smile crept it's way across Blathers's face, but it turned into a billboard sized grin before long. "That's precisely my plan." Blathers jumped onto the counter. "Alright, men and women of the White Robes! Ready your guns, and prepare for glory!" All of the people in the bar pulled some kind of fire arm out of some pocket before heading up the stairs. "Viper!" "Yes sir!" Viper stood up. "Tell all of the men and women in the remaining exhibits that it is time for the Black Mask's doom. The time is now!" Blathers roared before he pulled a machine gun of his own out of his suit and jumped down after the others. Arrikuzu grabbed a magnum from the other side of the counter and followed them.

They went up the stairs, and filled up the foyer of the museum. The Black Masks began to fill in the door. "Front lines, open fire!" Blathers bellowed. All of them fired towards the opening of the door. "So, that's how it is, eh?" a voice called out. It was another Black Mask Elite, but from the sound of his voice it wasn't Benedict. All of a sudden, an explosion of fire burned the foyer, and a bunch of men clad in black masks came out and attacked the injured. Eventually a rat in gilded armor stepped out. He had orange fur, and he had a goatee which had collected what appeared to be moss. "I am Limberg, one of the Black Masked Elites. One fool sent a letter directing us to this museum. As you could probably tell, we weren't going to be overtaken so easily…" He said, before throwing is head back and laughing.

"I'm not through yet! Continue to fire, mates!" Blathers roared. They all targeted the other Black Masks, but left Limberg alone. "Your crew has horrible aim." "That's because I didn't _want_ them to aim for you, but now that they didn't, I have you all to myself. Blathers unsheathed his sword, and Limberg didn't need an invitation to follow suite. He pulled a large battle maul out of a hatch on his back and slammed it between the two before gripping it firmly. The army went around them, creating a large barren circle in the middle of the museum for them to fight while the other's impeded enemy progress.

Arrikuzu was about to step in and help when someone grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Be still, Arrik. This is Blathers's battle." Arrik turned around to see that Rover was the one who held him. "I don't need you to tell me what to do. You're likely one of the reasons why they're here." Arrik aimed the gun at the door and winged one of the Black Masks, who was handily picked off by one of the snipers. "True as that may be, I have some honor. Two against one isn't fair, no matter what your circumstances are." Rover made his point clear when he shot a Black Mask without taking his eye off of Arrik.

Limberg began by lifting up his monstrous war hammer and trying to bring it down on Blathers's skull. Blathers swiftly dodged Limbergs powerful strikes, and attempted to wear down Limbergs armor. His quick blows seemed to be having an effect, but Limberg started to swing his hammer around. Blathers evaded Limberg, and dodged the thrown hammer, although a few people in the front weren't so lucky. Limberg then pulled out a mighty sword of his own, hoping to have some speed now that his weapon was more versatile. He met all of Blathers' strikes, and came dangerously close to hitting him multiple times. "This is getting nowhere fast…" Arrikuzu thought as he stood behind Rover, who was crouching as he shot. Eventually Blathers and Limberg locked swords. It was then that Arrik saw his opportunity. When Limberg got the upper hand, Arrik shot the chain connecting the chandelier to the ceiling. The chandelier fell, and landed with a smash on top of Limberg. He crumbled like powder snow afterwards.

Some of the Black Masks picked Limberg up and ran out the door. Everyone was panting, and the room was covered in bulletshells and the floor was sticky with blood. Blathers let everyone stay at the Museum that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Whew! Boy, has it ever been a while... How long has it been? A year, maybe?_

_Anyway, I was beginning to get a little bit guilty after someone reviewed this story, and the three who reviewed Damn You Tom Nook!__ and I never got to submit another chapter. Now, however, is different! Turns out, I had a few on the burner all along that I never got to upload. So, I'll get to that, and that should give me the driven needed to complete this story for good!_

_So, thank you to otherrealmwriter for giving me the much needed boot in the rear I needed to get this thing going again!_

_**Mafia Crossing is back!**_

**

* * *

**

**Day The Second, Chapter Three.**

Arrik was woken up by Blathers in the painting exhibit. He must have passed out.

He hit himself on the head to get better visual before stepping outside. Sure enough, the forest was reduced to ashes, but there were already small trees the size of Arrik growing in their place. He watched the news once he got home. "_A fire caused by an unknown source created a massive blaze to occur in town late last night. No houses were damaged, but police has confirmed one casuality in Mister Rod Bernick..._"

"Do the Black Masks have control over the News Station too? It was Benedict who started that fire, I know it!" Arrik shouted as he threw down his remote. "I swear upon my life, I will kill at least Benedict in my enlistment in the White Robes!" Arrik went outside to check his mail. There was another letter there. It was Black Mask parchment. Another from Blathers?

_I wouldn't recommend that if I were you._ was all it simply said.

The Black Mask's were keeping tabs on him. This was bad. He hurried over to another house. Maybe introducing himself to some new neighbors would get his mind off of it. He noticed a muscular old looking eagle with a warbonnet, golden eyes, and blue warpaint stripes along his face.

"Hello." Arrik said.

"Good morning." The eagle said. "Wait... It is not a good morning. My apologies." he corrected himself.

"And why is that?" Arrik asked, unaware of what the bird was getting at. "The sun is shining..."

"Not through the plight of shadow that holds this town with its iron grip."

"There's not a cloud in the sky!" Arrik argued, trying to cheer the eagle and himself up: At the rate this was going at, he had no idea who was trying to please.

"That only increases visual of the darkness around us." The eagle said, not looking at him.

"...Are you talking about the Black Masks?" Arrik said, finally beginning to understand.

"Yes. Can I have your trust?"

"Yes."

"Good. My name is Quetzal. For long, I have surveyed this land. I was here before the Emperor built his foul Empire over this sacred land... Come with me, and step into my domain." Quetzal led Arrik back to his house.

Quetzal took off his moccasins and walked upstairs. Arrik followed close behind him. They stopped at a door at the end of a hallway. Quetzal reached for a chain he wore around his thick neck, and under his shirt. On the chain was a bizarre looking key, and he sighed, seemingly in disappointment before he lodged the key in the doorknob and they walked inside.

They were in a large and dark chamber now. Arrik had to stop as soon as he closed the door after him, for fear he'd walk into something. Quetzal progressed without any fear, and lit two candles at the end of the room.

Much to Arriks surprise, he discovered the large room was actually a shrine of sorts, as the candles were placed on a table which had a bible at the middle of it. Quetzal lit two objects near the candles, and the scent of the ocean filled the air. It was incense. The smoke billowed up the room to the ceiling. As Arrik's eyes trailed after the cloud of smoke, they stopped and affixed themselves onto the painting of the beautiful woman hanging over them.

Arrikuzu wanted to ask Quetzal about this, but nothing at this point was going to distract him. He cast his hand slowly over the book, and began to stroke it lovingly. He closed his eyes as he said _"Dahlia, are you doing well? I've been doing miserably. It would seem as though avenging you is going to be more difficult than I thought..."_ He clenched his other hand into a fist, and a few tears began to flow out of his eyes.

_"Why...? Why did I take you for granted? I didn't want you to leave me, even though I might have came across that way..."_ Quetzal broke down and started to cry.

Arrik watched him break down in front of the shrine, and he asked him "Quetzal, what's this about?" Quetzal regained his composure as quickly as he lost it, and with mist in his eyes, he said. "This is a memorial of my wife Dahlia... she perished two years ago. She... She was _murdered._"

"By who?" Arrik asked, as if he really needed to.

"She was killed by a Black Mask Elite... His name was _Benedict_."

Arrikuzu's eyes widened at this turn of events. He had truely spoke of the devil.

"Correction. His name _is_ Benedict. He's still alive, and I have two witnesses who can attest to that fact."

Quetzal looked at him. "Who?"

"A rabbit named Viper, and myself. We confronted him near the museum, doing a drug trade with Rod Bernick."

"Was he connected to Rod's death?" Quetzal said, rising to his feet.

"He was the person who started the blaze, so yes. If you want to get technical about it, you could classify him as the murderer."

Quetzal slammed his fist against the floor.

"Goddamnit...!" he hissed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I gave him a flesh wound near his eye."Arrik tried to cheer him up.

Quetzal laughed at the obvious attempt. "I'm not going to rest until both his eyes are gouged out of his skull and my blade is in his belly."

"In that case, we have something in common. My name is Arrikuzu. I'm here to make things right. But, I could use your help..." Arrikuzu said, offering him his hand.

"Quetzal." The eagle said, finishing his sentence, and shaking Arrik's hand. "And if we can take down Benedict along the way, then I can help you."

"Good. Let's walk outside, Quetzal. I have a group of people that I'd like you to meet..." Arrik said smiling as Quetzal followed him out the door.


End file.
